1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for automatically setting video equipment according to a specific number associated with a cable box and, more particularly, to a method for automatically searching and setting a specific number of a cable box which is connected to video equipment such as a television set or a VCR. A corresponding apparatus for automatically setting a specific number needed to operate video equipment.
The instant application is based on Korean Patent Application No. 94-9154, which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
A cable television (CATV) system has been developed wherein programs recorded on video tape are reproduced in a CATV center and are then transmitted to subscribers via cable. According to another type of CATV system, electromagnetic waves carrying reproduced programs are transmitted from satellites and are received by a community reception antenna to be transmitted to subscribers via cable. This CATV system makes it possible to easily distribute a live broadcast such as sports, news, or music to subscribers.
According to a CATV system in use in the U.S., a CATV center receives broadcast signals via communication satellites and distributes the received broadcast signals to subscribers via cable; the broadcast signals are supplied via eight channels. A CATV broadcast has been commercialized in Japan which uses commercial communication satellites (JCSAT and SCS). A communication system which combines a communication satellite with a CATV system is being developed in Korea. In such a CATV broadcast system, a subscriber uses a cable box for receiving a particular cable broadcast signal. The cable broadcast signal is regenerated by video equipment such as a TV or VCR, so that a user can view it.
The data format of cable boxes varies slightly according to the manufacturer. As a result, in order to receive cable broadcasts via the cable box, the user must set the video equipment with a specific number associated with the cable box which is used to receive the broadcast signals. Thus, the user must memorize at least one specific number with respect to a cable box or cable boxes to be used, and the user must further manually set the video equipment according to the specific number associated with the cable box.